Boot Camp
by FreeLion
Summary: rniedrigung und körperliche Gewalt sind der Altag für Alice, seit dem ihre Eltern sie nach Camp Lake Tune geschickt haben. Eine Strafe dafür, dass sie sich gegen den elternlichen Lebenstil sträubt.


Ich starre nach vorne, versuche auszumachen wo ich bin.

Ich bewege mich ein wenig nach rechts um den Druck von meinen Händen zu nehmen,

der sich langsam aber stetig aufgebaut hatte.

Das Metal schneidet mir ins Fleisch und tut verdammt weh.

„Könnten Sie bitte die Handschellen ein wenig locker machen?" frage ich und Sam schaut mich durch den Rückspiegel misstrauisch an, als würde ich gleich versuche ihm an die Kehle zu springen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber da ist nichts zu machen." erwidert er und wendet sich wieder der Landstraße zu, die wir bestimmt schon seit über der wir bestimmt schon über eine halle Stunde fahren.

„Ihnen tut es Leid?" frage ich. „Warum helfen Sie mir nicht dann?" knurre ich aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

Meine Ruhe ist dahin.

„Nichts zu machen und jetzt halt die Klappe."

Sam ist riesig und trägt eine Sonnenbrille obwohl es schon stockfinster ist. Man kann nur seine Umrisse in der Dunkelheit erkennen, aber das reicht schon aus um seine ganze Statur einzuschätzen.

Ich verzieh das Gesicht.

Ich sitze hier hinten auf der Rückbank, mit auf den Rücken gefesselten Händen und eine Spannung baut sich in mir auf.

Egal wie sehr ich an den Handschellen rüttele und ziehe, sie geben nicht nach.

Aber meine Hände schon.

Ich lasse die Luft aus meinen Lungen und versuche ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wohin fahren wir überhaupt?" frage ich so freundlich, wie es im Moment geht.

Sam schweigt.

Er konzentriert sich weiter auf die Straße und das Auto holpert und hüpft über die Schlaglöcher.

In der Dunkelheit ist nichts zu erkennen, nur durch die Scheinwerfen kann man Umrisse von Bäumen erkennen.

Keine Stadt, kein Dorf, einfach nur Nichts.

Weder Laternen noch Häuser mit Lichtern erhellen den Weg.

Es wirkt so, als würde hier kein einziger Mensch leben. Aber warum fahren wir dann hier lang.

Sam beobachtet mich wieder aus dem Rückspiegel, doch ich ignoriere es für einen Moment.

Es gehen mir einfach zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Warum? Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Was tun diese Leute? Warum?...

Ein Reh grast am Straßenrand und schreckt durch den Autolärm auf.

Er starrt uns an, als wolle es sagen Was tut ihr hier, hier leben keine Menschen.

Dieselbe Frage stelle ich mir auch.

Ich seufze und starre wieder nach vorne. Die Klimaanlage brummt unentwegt und scheint ein wenig defekt zu sein.

Der ganze Wagen scheint an sich neu, aber die Klimaanlage…

Die Handschellen schneiden mir das Blut ab und durch diesen sengenden Schmerz wird es mir unmöglich nachzudenken. Ich strecke mein Kreuz, nur um zu merken, dass dies den ganzen Schmerz verschlimmert und stöhne leise.

„Ist eine grobe Behandlung im Preis eingeschlossen, die ihnen meine Eltern dafür bezahlt haben, damit sie mich mitnehmen? Oder hat die extra gekostet?"

Meine Wut scheint beinahe die Oberhand zu gewinnen, aber wer kann es mir verdenken?

Sam beobachtet mich weiter durch den Rückspiegel im Auto, aber er scheint nicht auf meine

Frage zu antworten.

Nach wenigen Minuten des Schweigens bewegt dich dein Kopf in meine Richtung.

„Das riesige Haus wo wir dich abgeholt haben….was machen deine Eltern für Geschäfte damit sie sich so etwas leisten können?"

Ich schnaube. Was erlaubt er sich? Seit er mich, mit seiner Partnerin, aus meinen Zimmer entführt hat, mit gegen meinen Willen in ein Flugzeug nach New York gesteckt hat und mich dann in einen Mietwagen im Nirgendwo gesteckt hat, erwartet er wirklich das ich ihm antworte?

„Tja, ich könnte ihnen das erzählen, wenn sie diese verdammten Handschellen abmachen könnten."

„Netter Versuch junge Dame." Lacht Sam und seine Begleiterin neben ihm dreht sich zu mir um. Ihr Name ist Leah und sie ist noch relativ neu in dieser Brache.

Sie sieht mich traurig an, aber dennoch liegt etwas Hartes in ihren Zügen, was mich ein wenig zurück zucken lässt.

„Tut es sehr weh?"

Diese Frage überrascht mich und ich starre sie an. Ein Schmerz durchzuckt mich, als wir über ein weiteres Schlagloch fahren.

Ich überlege schnell.

„Sie tun verdammt weh und ich hab Angst, ich bekomm was Dauerhaftes davon."

Leah sieht mich mitfühlend an und dreht sich zu Sam.

„Kannst du diese Dinger nicht ein wenig locker machen?"

Sam lacht und schaut sich belustigt an.

„Also wirklich, wenn du ihr die Ahnschellen lockerst, wird sie dich dann fragen ob wir deswegen kurz anhalten können. Sie wird die Gelegenheit nutzen und abhauen und du kannst ihr den ganzen Weg hinterher laufen. Und die Kleinen sind meistens flink und schnell. Das sag ich dir. Glaub kein Wort, was dir einer von denen sagt. Sie können lügen wie gedruckt, de kennst das doch."

Sam atmet noch einmal scharf aus und blickt auf die Straße.

Leah sieht ein wenig traurig aus.

Sie kennt das schon?

Anscheinend habe ich meine Frage laut ausgesprochen, denn Leah antwortet mir.

„Ich weiß wie das ist. Ich habe dasselbe erlebt, was du erleben wirst."

Ich verstehe immer noch nicht…

„Wie meinen…"

Aber ich verwerde von Sam unterbrochen als er wütend schnaubt.

„Klappe halten, das geht keinen was an. Vor allem nicht dich."

Ich rücke ein Stück nach vorne um zum einen meine Sitzhaltung zu verbessern und zum anderen besser sprechen kann.

„Nur noch eine Sache, meine Hände tun wirklich weh. Ich verspreche nicht wegzulaufen."

Mein Gesichtsausdruck scheint Sam zu belustigen.

„Manipulation, nichts neues mir euch Kids. Spürt du wie dein Mitgefühl wächst, wenn sie schon ein klein wenig freundlicher ist?"

Sam schaut dabei Leah seitlich an.

„Mir so was versucht sie dich auf deine Seite zu ziehen, merkst du das?"

Leah schaut ertappt.

„Sie hat jahrelange Erfahrung mit so was, deswegen kommt sie auch dahin, wo sie hingehört. Deswegen zahlen ihre Eltern über 4000 Dollar."

Leah starrt stur gerade aus, weil sie sich wahrscheinlich gedemütigt fühlt, weil sie sich von meiner „bösen" Art manipulieren lassen hat.

Ich seufze und überlege was zu tun ist.

Was sind meine Möglichkeiten?

Genervt schaue ich auf und blicke zu Leah und Sam.

„Wie lange noch?"

Keiner der beiden scheint mir antworten zu wollen. Aber was habe ich ihnen jemals getan?

Ich schließe einen Moment die Augen.

Ich verziehe das Gesicht, weil der Schmerz meine Hände taub macht.

Ich schaue auf und blickte die beiden an.

„Wie lange noch?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich…" aber mein Satz wird von Sam unterbrochen.

„Wenn du nicht endlich deine Klappe hälst, dann…"

Sam lässt den Satz offen. Wahrscheinlich will er mir damit nur Angst machen.

Aber so dumm bin ich nicht.

Ich habe bereits viele schreckliche Sache erlebt und sie mein Leben bestimmen lassen, aber ich habe auch aus ihnen gelehrt, stark zu sein.

Die Fahrt geht noch ein wenig weiter, dann biegt Sam plötzlich ab.

Er schlittert zu einem Tor mit Stacheldrahtmauern herum.

Auf einem Schild steht Camp Lake Tune.

Ein Wachmann kommt an unser Auto und schaut zu Sam. Dieser winkt nur in seine Richtung und das Tor öffnet sich.

Anscheinend kennen sich die beiden.

Sam fährt den Wagen auf dem staubigen Boden und bleibt ruckartig stehen.

„Da sind wir." Brummt Sam und steigt aus den Wagen nur um mich gewaltsam rauszuzehren.

Ich stehe und schaue mich um, aber nicht ohne Sam noch einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Ein paar große Gebäude, ein Fahnenmast, ein Sportplatz.

Nicht wirklich viel hier.

Alles ist grau und düster gehalten.

„Denk gar nicht daran abzuhauen, hier ist eh nur Wald und du würdest nur verhungern." zischt mir Sam zu.

Ich höre Grille, rieche Kiefern und sehen absolut nichts in dieser Dunkelheit.

Der Lärm von dem ganzen Wald, macht Konkurrenz mit einer Großstadt.

Ich frage mich warum dies so ist, aber dann schweigt plötzlich alles.

* * *

><p>Und dann hoere ich Schreie<p> 


End file.
